Rugged Shores
by tigger626
Summary: Aurora is a pirate with an unknown past, who meets the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. Aurora knows almost all about Sparrow, but does not dare to tell him about her past. As she needs Jack's trust, but for what means?
1. Where Oh Where? There!

**My first Pirates of the Caribbean fan-fict finally sort of finished, meaning the first chapter. Its hard for me to stick to character ways, but I hope I picked up Jack's alright. Next chapter more characters from the movie/books will be added, but for now I hope you all like this. I would love any reviews, just so I know where I can improve and such. It would really help! Thanks**

**P.S - I have rated this story 'M' due to the fact I can get gory when writing things like this, and it may upset some people. So depending on how 'BAD' I actually get it may be Re-Rated. **

* * *

><p>"Come on Charlie!" Jack said stepping on past him.<br>"Its Charles!" He replied a little anoyyed that Jack refused to call him by his real name, but followed him on watching every step he took.  
>"All they same hey." Jack told him as they head on stright threw the undergrowth of the forest, following the tracks that seemed to head on forever befor them.<p>

The growth soon disintergrated into a open field. The grass was well over grown, but that made it more easy to follow the trail. Although the field did not come without its troubles, as they tracked through verious creatures where watching them, and to top it the grass was also wet along with the muddy ground underneith them. Having to pull themselfs out of mud patches in places. The trail suddenily ended in the middle of the field. Jack raised an eyebrow, as Charles looked around the area in confusion."Where... how? Is it even possible to dispear in the middle of a field like this?" Charles said confused, as he continued looking around the area.  
>"Well... Well with not many other possiblities it seems like it." Jack said looking at the muddy bends down rubbing some mud away realing a wooden circle door, and a bit of leather. He stood up as he pulled it up, and stood looking down at the hidden hole that was there. Charles turned after hearing a creaking noise seeing Jack looking down the hole in the ground he had just found. Charles looked over as well, nothing but darkness could be seen, but the slight glmise of the top of a ladder.<p>

"I asume its full of a smoke, or some sort of mist then." Charles said."What makes you so sure?" Jack asked him."With it being pitch black, and no light to be seen something is blocking it, that and the light up here is not letting us see down." He told him, and then gave him a glance. "You first?""Supossing something happens, you would not come down after would you!" He said glancing at him back, and then back down the hole. "Besides your her right hand man!"  
>"Your her love interest whats the difference?" He said looking down back down aswell, as Jack gave him a strance confused look.<br>"Big difference there lad! I don't have to do anything for her." He then gave a thought."But then you can stay and face her when she finds out you did not have intention, on saving said damsel."  
>"What make you think she is in danger anyway?" Charles asked him with a small frown.<br>"Women matie! There all the same for it in my books." He told him.  
>"Fine..." He said hesertating before stepping a foot down on to the first ladder step.<p>

As he turned and stepped down a bit more Jack helpped him down the next few, as he rose an eyebrow. Charles was slowily turning almost invisable, as quicily as Charles looked and saw he soon turned his head up looking at Jack. Giving of a 'Told ya' look, as Jack whriled his eyes. Eventually Charles vanished from any view all togther, and Jack looked hestialy through the mist to see if he could see anything."You allright down there lad?" He calls down, and waits on a reply.A few moments later he calls back up. "Yeah maybe you should come down and see for yaself."Jack soon started to climb down, and watched where he stepped. Not as easy as it looked though, as he could not see his feet as he stepped down. With a little care and slowily at it he soon reaches the bottom where light lit the way by verious torches. He looked up seeing nothing above giving a shrug, and looking on. There was a dug out corridor standing hight lit by more torches leading to a door in the wall sigtily cracked open.

"Charlie?" He called down the small coridor with no answer back. "Charlie you down there?" No answer came, and Jack moved on down slowily drawing his sword at the same time. The place was errie, and made you think the worest of things. He slowed completily as he opened the door to at the end."Took you long enough!" A familiar voice to him came."Well when your right man dose not answer back you tend to think differentily." He said as he opened the door fully to a small like room. The room was full of verious objects and artifacts of huge value. Treasures from all over the world could be seen, glittering from the candle lit room. Jack peered around the room impressed by what he saw, before his gaze focused back on Charles and the fimliar voice. "So this is where you have been hiding out!"Jack grined at the figure sitting feet up at the table grinning back at him. An exchange of grins happened, as she pludged her feet of the table standing up. "Not hidding more of a meeting!" She told him. "There are still things you do not know about me, and best to stay that way." "Your a mystery sometimes." Jack glinted at her before putting his sword away. "Lets head back, and don't touch the gold Charles!" She told him, as she walked on the boys following on behind her.

They soon found themself back on the beech where they started with the Black Pearl waiting for them. "Aurora! Aurora!" A voice came running towards them, and they all turned to the person as he stopped before them. "Nigal!" She cracked a smile asking him. "What brings you here to us? Is your ship not already at sail?" "The Captain ordered me to give you this before we did." He said handing her a enverlop, and she placed it away in the long brown coat she was wearing. "All the best." She told him, as he sprited back of down the beech. "Whats with the letter?" Jack asked curiousily watching her, as she put it away. "Nothing." She told him heading of to the Pearl. "Its got to be something... and if you do not tell me I will not allow you on my ship!" He told her standing between her and the ladder. "Oh really Jack?" She said in a low trancing voice. She knew Jack all to well, as she walked up to him glinting her eyes as she stopped dead in front of him. "The master of the sea, and the tamer of the tides. The most fearous pirate with an unstopble ship." Aurora edged words into his mind twisting him around her like she wanted. With a now seductive look she leaned forward to him with a grin on her face. Jack took the bait, as he was to out of mind to see she had circled them around. Before Jack got the kiss he was waiting for she had left him climbing up the rope ladder with the words left in his mind 'Wow! She is good...', and he followed her up along with the sniggling Charles. "You can be quiet..." Jack told him with a bit of a glare. "She fooled you good." He told him, as he wached her head to the captain's cabin. "Ummm... I need to find out what that letter is about, and for that I am gonna need your help Charlie boy!" He said looking over at him with a grin to see him shake his head, and looking back at him. "You have a plan?" He asked him. "Aye, my Charlie. Aye." He looked up at the cabin.

The sun sunk into the ocean, as night began to drag its way threw the sky soon leaving them in darkness, expect the laturns that alowed them to see threw the night. "Right Charlie Boy." Jack said, as Charles interupted. "Charles!" He said in a disapointed tone. "Time to start the plan." He said as though he completily ignored him. "You know she is never going to forgive you for this?" He told him. "Somethings have to be done. It may upset her, but in the long run it is good for both of us hey!" He said, as he headed down one side of the stern hiding behind the wooden wall on the staircase, as Charles came down the other knocking on the door of the Cabin. "Aurora? Aurora?" He called threw as he knocked. She opened up the door "Whats the matter?" She asked in an almost tried mood. "Well we, I think where a bit of course, and I have tried everything to see if where still on it. But well you see, I'm not convinced." He told her, as she raised a eyebrow at him. "Fine... Lets see." She said, as he led her up to the ships wheel. Meanwhile Jack snuck into his cabin she seemed to have taken over the days she had been there. He looked around, and soon found it upon his desk. Sitting upon the chair he saw she had already looked at it, and so made it easy for him to open and gander at the letter inside.

'Aurora During the demon pirate meeting today we located whereabouts of your ship, and we will inform you of which of where it is. Information comes at a price, as you of all other know. Along with this we will meet you in Tortuga to disscuss this matter further, but you must be alone, as this will ensure your life is kept. We will meet with a week at the Maid's fortune, and we rest asure we will be seeing you. Although we will be setting you with a bit of a challenge. If you do not know the stories of the Eye of Eve we suggest you look for a bit of information before hand.

The Scorpean Dice. '

"She can't be thinking of..." Jack said after seeing the name. To him this gang wa nothing but trouble to any one, and to seek information from them is not a good last moment. Cause if they saw value in what you want seeking they will ask for a price you think its worth, and send you out on that trip worth the value. Once you brought it back, and if they saw value in what you are after they would easily kill you as well. He herd voices of Aurora, and Charles as they talked and he knew then she was on her way back. Placing everything back to the way it was. He got up from the chair he sat upon rushing over to the bed lying upon it, as to show he was up to nothing. A few secounds later Aurora entered the room, and gazed at him lying upon the bed. "Your in here why?" She said looking over at the desk. "My cabin!" He said lying looking at the roof. She could not really aguee with that, and so he gave a grin ad a small slience was between both. "In words I hope you did not touch my letter!" She said with a stern look, and he stood up and walk towards her. "What makes you think I would my love?" He stopped in front of her with his grin of twisting. "Well for one, its the wrong side to what i left it on." She told him. "And what makes you think I will fall for my own stunt?" "Because I know what you long, and how much you want this longing." He told her placing a hand on her cheak. "Charles!" She sneared, as she placed a hand on Jacks hand about to move it away. Jack quickly put his other hand around her waste pulling her in to finish the kiss she started on him earlier. He felt something there for her, but was unsure on these feelings. It brought a short shock around to Aurora, but she knew in the end pirate men where nearily all the same. Aurora could not help but enojoy this meeting, as she has known no other pirate like Jack, and she could not help these feelings towards him. They had been traveling for months togther from the first moment that Jack found her as a stoeaway, and to a few weeks ago when they found Charles from Aurora's past.


	2. Dreams of the Past

**Chapter 2 ;D sorry its short, but I could not really think of what to put in her dreams without giving massive amounts away. I will be adding more POTC characters in the next two chapters, and there is going to be a fight, along with something I already have written out to add into it :L It may make your stomach churn, or it may wow ya. Depending on what you are like. I hope you enjoy this Chapter about Aurora's and a bit of Charles's past.**

* * *

><p>"Be back before dark!" A voice called from the open door to a small wooden house, in a small sea town village. "Ok mother!" Said the young female, as she darted to the woods beyound the village. Her dark brown long hair swaying behind her, as her small backpack bounced up and down on her back. Her violet-blue eye glittered in the setting sun that peered threw the trees, with her ragged white top, and blue jean like trousers. Top with some brown boots, as she was going out into the fithy woods her mother only allowed her to wear the clothes her dad left behind when he set sail. Her dad was a filthy no good pirate, as so the boat workers called him. She ran threw the forest to a small cliff opening where she would come everyday to sit , and gaze at the setting rays of the rich light. She did not go to school, as there was no school on the island she drew to pass time. She got good at drawing, and even drew pictures of the way she rembered her dad before he left. Her mum had raised her well, as she was polite and well tempered. Her mother allowed her to do as she pleased within reason, as long as she was home before dark. Because for 7 she was still quite young.<p>

This afternoon was different, as she was about to head home she could smell burning, and could see black smoke float out to sea from the village. She packed her drawing equipment up and started to run back as fast as she could for the village. She reached there to discover it clocked in flames and smoke. People ran with disstressing calls, from what she reconigsed as pirates. Running arcoss the village as quick as she could to get back home she ran into her mother. "Aurora! Are you alright? We have to get out of here..." She said leaning down on her knees to give her a quick comferting hug. The escape could not have been lest distressing, as she felt her mothers grip ease. Having had a sword run threw her, and slightly slashing into Aurora's right sholider. Tears stung threw her eyes, as the pirate quickily ran of for a call that echoed around the small streets. Her mother fell backwards as the pirate withdrew its sword, and Aurora cluched her in tears. She was already gone, and she had no idea what she should do. She wept at her side, covered in hers and her mothers blood, she did not care for the painful wound as her mothers death was more bigger news. "THERE'S A GIRL OVER HERE!" a voice bellowed, as she could hear footsteps run towards her, and lift her up away. The girl struggled, as the voice tried to rensure her, but she still fought. The man had to let her go, and she sprited of towards the docks.

She sought refuge in the near by boat makers, where she would help them bulid ships. It was left intacked with a the one ship they had been working on for months still left there, now completed. "The Cursed Ocean!" She read the back of the ship, as she helped name the ship. The workers gave her that right, as she used to watch them bulid it most days, and sometimes help them with different things. She thought it sounded mighty, and controlled the seas. It then hit her to what she should do, instead of staying and having someone pretending to be her mum and dad she preferd to go scearching for her own. She pulled a piece of paper out giving a small smile, and upon placing it back she wipped away her tears. She climbed up on borad the Galleon after collecting somethings she may have needed, and once getting up made the ship her own placing her stuff in the captain's cabin. Aurora took an axe and chopped away ropes, and pushed down beams holding the ship in place. The ship rolled into the ocean with a splash.

Days pasted by, and she needed to make port. Food had deplenshed, and water was out. The only thing was it was no easy task for one 7 year old to carry out, and so she ancored out at sea using a boat to row in. Lucky enough she always had some coind with her at all times, as her mum insisted on her to do so. Stepping upon land she was greeted by the sight of a young boy about her age stubbling a little before sitting on a bank next to a tree just out of the busy port town. He had blound ruffled hair coming about eye hight with a green bandana. He wore like any expected pirate a baggy slighlty blueish top, and a brown waste coat with pants and boots to match. She raised an eyebrow, and walked up to him. He had his eyes closed as he slept in the sun which was soon blocked by Aurora's shadow. "Really?" He sighed followed by a hiccup. "I said I..." He looked up seeing the young girl stood there. "And you are?" He asked her as he stopped his hesertation on his last sentance. "The names Aurora, yours? and why are you so... well drunk?" She asked him. "The names Charles, and well because... because..." He tried to think of a reason. "Never mind, whats the name of this place?" She asked him, as she gazed up at the town, and he looked back up aswell. "Tortuga!" He told her, and she started to walk up the small bank of the coast to the town.

The streets where lined with fith mixed with sick and blood from over drinking or fighting. Bodies of still barily living littered the towns street. It stunk like a pig field rather then that of a town. She sucked in pride and took another step forward only to be dragged a bit back. "This is no place for a girl." Charles told her. "Yet you allow yourself?" She told him pulling back her arm in a wince, as he grabbed the now sore wound on her arm. "Sorry..." He said. "I didn't mean... Well I will show you around if you want..." "I will be fine thanks" She said turning and walking back towards the town. "I'm still going to follow you, and what happened? Asuming your hear by yourself, looking for someone? Ranaway from home?" He asked. "I rather you not... But if you must, don't talk about it but I'm searching for my dad after my Mother was killed in a pirate raid." She told him looking around the town, and headed up to store that was selling food that she needed. "Then allow me to help." He told her, as she had to give a thought on it. She could use another person to help her steer and maintain her new found ship. "Sure. But just don't try anything funny!" She told him, as she collected and paid for what she needed. Aurora and Charles headed back and soon back on the ship they placed the food away. Aurora edmitted it was much easyer to manvour with Charles around.

With that they soon gained a crew all with there own talents on things around the ship, and found a small mythical creature. A water dragon, lone and hungey. So they took it in and nurced it, and with that the creature now swims beside the ship, and the crew will feed it. In return it will produce a mist that allows the Cursed Ocean to be unseable in this mist, and the odd thing of the crew of the cursed ocean able to see the other ship. This made the ship unrecorniseable, and deadily every pirate feared the mist. Aurora knew it was only a matter of time before she would be callanged, and her fears came true. The ship was caught, and she was marroned by Calico Jack, lucky for her the Island was not distured and the inhabitents took her back to Tortuga where she was sure she would meet up with some ship she could stoeaway on. And so it was, on Jack Sparrows ship.

This is where the story catches up, as she was caught by a crew member known as Gibbs. The captain showed mercey towards her, and soon enough they became good aquences, and Aurora could manlipliate Jack to what she wanted or wanted to do. They soon found Charles again, and after hearing stories Aurora is bent on getting back her ship.

She woke up in the captains bed, head foggy of the night before. "Dreams!" She grumbbled, as she sat up to see she was tied by one hand to the bed post. "Of course..." She rolled her eyes, as she felt a deeping cold flow from the door.


End file.
